


cat café.

by junbobly



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, They Hug, uwu, yunhyeong finally confesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbobly/pseuds/junbobly
Summary: do cat dreams bring good luck? that might be true.





	cat café.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao so random sorry if it's bad i wrote this like soooo quick. and the cat idea is coming from my favourite cat channel on YouTube, surinoel. uwuuuuuu <3

finally, it's Sunday. a day off after some extra shifts this week. how tiring. really. you looked at the clock on the table, it's still 06.17 AM. maybe later, huh? let's sleep for a little more.

you dreamt something fluffy, very cute. an animal? it's kinda blurry. the room around you seems pretty familiar. there's someone in front of you, holding something that, moves? 

the person laughed happily, rubbing the animal's tummy, and it seems like a cat. the cat growled gently, and the person's eyes meets yours.

"how cute," you said to him.

"try it," he replies.

 

****

 

you're feeling pretty hot now. is the air conditioner suddenly turned off? it's weird, you never sets any alarms on your air conditioner. you opened your eyes just to see something that makes you shocked. oh lord.

there's a guy, maybe 3 cms from your nose tip. his chest going up and down and you can hear the soft snores coming up from his throat. the guy sleeps peacefully, folding his hand to be his pillow. oh can't we mention about his face? flawlessly gorgeous. damn. is he a prince? even barefaced, he's still handsome. his eyebrows. his lips. what did you do to deserve this exclusive view?

the guy suddenly opened his eyes and meet yours. you froze at the moment, his eyes still looks sleepy and hazy. he chuckled, "oh hi, morning." and smiles. hopefully he didn't see the red colour on your cheeks.

"y-yunhyeong, you didn't say anything about sleeping in my room today," you said.

"mhm? really? maybe i forgot." he said, still closing his eyes.

this is so embarrassing. thank god yunhyeong closes his eyes. you look probably like a mess right now, hair untied, messy clothes, and more. you can't look like this in front of your crush, right? you have to go. 

you slides up the blanket, set it aside as you moved to the edge of the bed. even yunhyeong looks amazing when he sleeps, you thought.

"ani? where're you going?" he said, all of a sudden.

"ah-? i suddenly feels thirsty," you said, not seeing yunhyeong behind.

"oh, okay," he said. probably continues his sleep.

you walked, tiptoeing so yunhyeong won't wake up. and now, you're real thirsty. the sight of yunhyeong being so gorgeous actually dries your throat a bit. blame him.

after finishing a big glass of water, you brushed your teeth and washed your face. okay, it looks better. you dried your face with a towel, and back to the bedroom where yunhyeong still sleeping there. 

"yun-

"oh, you're back." he said, and he smiles but sleepily, closing his eyes and pat the bed in front of him.

"want me to sit there?" you asked.

"uh-huh," he said, low volume.

you walked slowly, and sat in front of yunhyeong, now his eyes opened.

both of you are staring each other maybe for 10 seconds, you're now blushing and yunhyeong laughed.

"i want to tell you few things before i back home," he said. 

"ok, you can tell me," you said, still embarrassed because it seems like yunhyeong saw you blushed.

"first, i actually didn't plan to tell you i'm coming this morning. i was just so tired so i came here. sorry if i shocked you." he said. your mouth shaping an O, and nods as he talked.

"it's ok, i know you're tired." you smiled a bit.

"and, second. this is kinda complicated, but i want your answer. would you answer my questions?" he said, looking at you. pretty serious and intense.

"sure, sure." 

"mhm, so, here. i've noticed you got pretty close with Junhoe. is it true?" you said.

"ooh, yeah. he's a new worker in my division." you said, wondering why the hell yunhyeong knew about junhoe.

"you like him?" 

wha-

"me? like? junhoe?" you asked, reassuring what you've heard is right.

"yeah." he nods.

"of course it's a no. that is so random, yunhyeong." what's wrong with yunhyeong, really?

"you know.. i've been in a dilemma, for such a long time. hearing your answer is such a relief. here's the thing. i, like you. oh damn, finally i said that." yunhyeong smiles but his head facing the bed.

"wait- what?" of course you shocked. this isn't a prank, right? 

"uh, should i say that again? oh, okay. i like you. but, no. more like.. i love you." he said, his lips a bit shaking but forcing himself to look at you.

"me? yunhyeong? are you kidding?" your heart beat is now uncontrollable. cheeks red because of blushing. 

"n-no! not at all. since junhoe got into the same company as you, i started to get worried. he's kinda nice, you know. tall guy, handsome. i feel like i'm gonna lose you. last night, i really can't sleep. it's about you, again. i don't want junhoe to have you. i'm trying to throw those bad feelings but I can't. then, i come to your apartment. thank god you haven't change the pin. i'm sorry if you're mad because a man interrupted your sleep. i'm just, you know? i don't want you to be his. but mine."

you're.. speechless. you can tell his face looks a bit pale because he can't sleep last night. he's not lying. it's not a one-sided love anymore. it feels you're going to burst because of happiness. it's.. not anymore just you. he feels the same.

"s-sorry but.. uh please. damn. my eyes are teary," you said and you covered your face. 

"i-i'm sorry, i don't want to tell it yet but it feels heavy." he said and he sighed.

"no! i mean, thank you, thanks. i like you too, stupid. junhoe is nice you know, but i only have feelings for you. it's been so long. thanks for saying it. i, i'm so relieved. i always think this is one-sided. you know? you're so perfect. unlike me." you said, ugly sobbing because.. who knows you're crush is confessing at you after you wake up from sleep?

"that's not right.." yunhyeong said. "you're one of the most kind people i've ever met, you know." he smiles.

"you're exaggerating, you're the one who's kind here," you grab a pillow and covered your face.

"okay, okay why are you still crying..? now i feel like you hate me or-" 

you put the pillow aside and look at yunhyeong.

"you said you like me, but when i cried you ain't give me any hugs or even pat my head. that hurts, i don't feel i like you anymore." you said with eyes puffy and red nose.

"what? what? no, i'm sorry, i didn't mean to just sit here you know i don't know if i'm allowed to-

you hug yunhyeong right when he's in the middle of talking. yunhyeong suddenly stopped talking and hold his breath.

"you're so slow, yunhyeong. but i glad i didn't gave up on you." you said as you buried your head on yunhyeong's neck. yunhyeong hugs you too, tightly. you can feel he whined.

"so, would you accept me as your boyfriend?" he asked carefully.

"it's a yes, dummy. how can i say no?" you laughed while hugging him.

"want to go somewhere for our first date?" he pulls your face and look at you.

"how about.. a cat café?" and he nods.


End file.
